Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to the field of electronic communications. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to communications between entities operating in disparate environments.
Various types of communications networks and devices operate in an ever increasing array of different environments and underlying or supporting protocols. For example, the ubiquitous HyperText Transfer Protocol (HTTP) is commonly used to support communications across various types of networks including the Internet. In another example, the Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) can be used by various types of end points/devices to support communications (e.g. VoIP, multimedia, presence information, instant messaging, etc) between such devices across various wired and/or wireless networks.
As different types of devices, protocols, environments, etc. proliferate, intercommunication between these environments becomes more and more important. However, current methods of initiating and supporting communications between these environments are difficult to use at best and in many cases, are simply not supported. Hence, there is a need in the art for improved methods and systems for initiating communications between entities operating in disparate environments.